Sire Bond (SaiyukiLover232)
Being sired is not a good thing. You will do anything to please your "master". And I should know. I was sired to my own daughter. If I thought that killing Hope would save her, I would have done it. That is how strong the sire bond can be. - Katherine explaining the sire bond to her brothers A Sire Bond is the link between the creator and their creation that exists within the vampire and hybrid species. Creation complies with the direct and indirect orders of the Creator in order to show its loyalty. It is very rare in vampires, but not so rare in hybrids. Species Hybrid Werewolf-Vampire Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids are either loyal to Klaus, Katherine, or Hope, depending on whose blood they were created with. They will seek the acceptance of their "master" because they were created by their blood - this is called a "Sire Bond". Every hybrid is very loyal and, even when acting out of free will, they can't stop doing what Klaus or Katherine says. Presumably, this also causes them to seek him/her out whenever their presence may be required. Werewolf-vampire hybrid sire bonds are based on gratitude and can be broken when they have nothing to be grateful for. To do this, they turn over and over again into their wolf forms. Other Other types of hybrids can also form sire bonds based on gratitude, as well as out of compassion, loyalty or love. Katherine Winchester became sired to her own own daughter Hope. After giving birth, Katherine's throat was slit; she died, with residual amounts of her own baby's blood in her system, and activated her vampire gene. When she came back in transition, Katherine was sired to her daughter out of love, loyalty and compassion. The only two known ways to break a sire bond is for the sire to tell the one bonded to them to forget about them and move on with their life. The other is for the sired hybrid to turn off their humanity, which will break the sire bond. The sired hybrid can do this themselves or be told told by their sire to do it. Vampires The link between two vampires is different than the link between two werewolf-vampire hybrids. Whereas the link between two hybrids is formed out of gratitude, the link between vampires seems to be formed out of love. The bond is at its strongest when the Sire is within the presence of the Sired. When a human loves a vampire, and is turned by that vampire's blood, they may experience the sire bond, due to the emotions that they have felt being amplified by their transition, and do their best to please their sire. Hence, sire bonds between vampires normally aren't platonic, and usually common between those of opposing sexes. The sire bond does not influence feelings, only actions. It may be possible to break the sire bond the same way hybrids do; hybrid sire bonds are based on gratitude and is broken when they have nothing to be grateful for when they turn over and over again. As long as hybrids are grateful to their master, they will be sired; this could also mean that as long as vampires are in love with their masters, they will be sired. Vampire sire bonds are based on love and is possibly broken when they have nothing to love anymore, i.e. switching off their humanity. It is unknown whether or not the bond is maintained if the sired vampire "falls out of love" with their master. Thus there are only two known ways to break a sire bond between vampires. The first is for the sire to tell the one bonded to them to forget about them and move on with their life. The other is for the sired vampire to turn off their humanity, which will break the sire bond. The sired vampire can do this themselves or be told told by their sire to do it. Known Masters *'Niklaus Aldertree '- Klaus is a werewolf-vampire hybrid. He used his blood to turn Tobias Rosales, the husband of his five times great-niece, into a hybrid. Tobias was under his influence for many years, until he finally broke the Sire Bond by turning into a wolf about 100 times. *'Katherine Winchester '- Katherine is a hybrid. She turned a werewolf named Dwayne into a hybrid, and he fell under the influence of her. After giving birth to her daughter, Katherine was killed with residual amounts of her own baby's blood in her system and activated her vampire gene. When she came back int transition, she was Sired to her own daughter; she exhibited an innate ability to instictively seek out her child and Sire. Katherine was also willing to do anything for Hope, even kill her own half-brothers if she had to. *'Hope Winchester '- Hope is the daughter of Crowley and Katherine, and a unique hybrid. Her mother become sired to her. Known Creations *Tobias Rosales (broken) *Katherine Winchester (broken) *Dwayne (deceased) Trivia *Similar bonds exist in one form or another in numerous other settings and series. Drawing on the concept that 'the power of the blood' endows physical and psychic benefits (and drawbacks) it has long been a staple of modern fantasy and specifically vampire fiction. **The True Blood series has something called a blood bond. Vampires have this bond inherently as master and 'child' (Sire and Sired) but can be broken if the former states, "I release you." Also, vampires and humans can share blood, which in addition to certain physical effects, may also allow for a psychic connection. **The bonds from The Vampire Diaries and True Blood seem to be derived in part from the role-playing game, Vampire: The Masquerade's blood bond (or blood pact.) The major difference is that in the latter, the bond starts off somewhat weak and is strengthened when a vampire repeatedly drinks the blood of another (specific) vampire. This allows for a wide range of behaviors (minor subservience to utter adoration) and has been used as a method of conveying intimacy, loyalty and even punishment. Additionally, non-vampires that drink vampire blood would also develop a similar type of bond with the donor.